Lifeless
by Peter Halliwell
Summary: A normal kid walking to school one day gets sucked into a world foreign to him and he must help save the world. Forests of night Underworld x over
1. Death day

Lifeless

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize. lol**

**Summary: In the forests of the night x Underworld. A normal kid walking to school one day gets sucked into a world foreign to him and he must help save the world. **

Ch.1 

I was walking to school like a normal day. I walked past the same stores, same streets, except today Bright St. was looking very dark, sinister even. Despite my never-wrong intuition I turned.

I was walking cautiously down the dark road. I mentally noted no cars were coming or going down this street. I heard an ear-splitting scream emit from the road ahead. I looked hard, and I could barely make-out a figure of a man hunched over the limp body of a woman. Without thinking I ran towards the man, screaming.

I was halfway there when the man stopped what he was doing to the woman and looked up at me. I stopped dead in my tracks. His coal black eyes gleamed, and blood dripped from his chin.

He dropped the woman's lifeless body and turned to face me. Every fiber in my body told me to run, but I was paralyzed with fear. It wasn't until the man started to walk towards me that I finally could move. When I finally did, I ran like I was about to die. Which technically I was. I was the fastest kid in school so I doubted that this man could catch me. I turned into an alleyway, hoping to hide. I hit something hard and I fell. I looked up to see what I had hit and I saw the man.

I started crawling backwards still facing the man. I got up to run, but he grabbed me. I struggled, yet he held firm. I struck out with my leg, hitting his kneecap, shattering it. He let go of me and I knew I had to fight my way out of the alleyway. Using my martial arts skills, I jump kicked the man, striking him in his chest. He flew back into a group of trashcans.

I turned to run, but there he was. He was standing in front of me looking mad as heck, his knee was healed, and he had a rotten banana peel on his left shoulder.

Before I could move, he hit my right shoulder and I flew into a wall. The man picked me up very aggressively. He had one hand on my head and the other on my shoulder. He pushed my head to expose my neck. I looked up slightly to see fangs jetting from his jaws.

I felt the fangs entering my neck, and my blood leaving it. I had one last chance to save myself, and I wasn't about to let it slip away.

I reached up and pulled his mouth off of my neck. With my free hand I punched his cheek as hard as I could. He barely flinched but it was enough for me to wriggle free.

I started running towards the edge of the alley. I had one hand on the wound on my neck as I stumbled out of the alley. I was getting woozy, and I tripped over my own feet. Blood was gushing through my fingers. I looked up and saw the man standing over me, laughing, right before I passed out…

**A/n: Any comments questions or concerns??? Well then push that purple button and make me smile!!!!**


	2. Dead?

**Dead?**

** A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back with chapter 2!!! Hope you like**

**R&R!!**

I awoke to a warm liquid dripping into my mouth and down my throat. I saw a shadow move out of the corner of my eye and a muffled UMPH!

"Glad to see your finally awake Dimitrius."

I jumped when I heard the voice. I looked around to search for the source of the voice and also taking in my surroundings. I feel the cool night air on my face. My head pounded as if I had been run over with a bulldozer, especially when I tried to think about what had happened.

I looked around for at least 30 seconds before I saw a man chained to the wall of an alley, yelling inaudibly for help. I got up to help him but a hand on my shoulder held me firm.

I spun around and kicked with all my strength aiming for my assailant's head. My blow landed harder and quicker than I anticipated. The attacker's neck cracked, signaling it was broken. I realize my attacker is a male as he snaps his head back into place. He wore a cynical grin as my eyes widen in fear.

"Well Dimitrius, you sure have gotten stronger in your transformation. But of course, it didn't hurt for you to be a black belt in 3 different martial arts."

I dropped into a crouch, and sweep kicked him before he could blink an eye. "You mean like that!" I yell at the unconscious man.

I turn my gaze to the chained up guy. I run over there as fast as I could sprinting the 30 or so meters in about 3 seconds.

"Please, please help me!" The man cried.

"How? What do you need?" I asked really not thinking.

"Get these damn things off of me!!!"

"Right!!" I nod.

"The guy has the keys!!!"

I sprint back to the guy and search him. I find them and run back to the other guy.

_Good thing I was in Cross Country or I'd be tired._ I think to myself.

"Which one there's tons of them?" I asked obviously dumbfounded.

"Damn it! And they're magically protected! Well we're going to see if you really are the chosen one!" He cursed. "Okay, concentrate on the chains. Picture them being disintegrated. Now stick your hands over it."

I did as was instructed, and white-ish colored beams came out of my palms. The longer I concentrated I became woozy. I looked at the guy who had started transforming, under the chains, into something that looked like it came from a sci-fi novel. He snarled and growled, until the chain snapped with the force of a thousand men. I ducked just in time to feel the chain rush over me and slam into the adjacent wall crumbling parts of the old brick. He morphed back into human form then outstretched his hand.

"Corvin. Santos Corvin."

I took the hand. "D-"

"Dimitrius."

"How?"

"Dimitrius!"

"WHAT!?"

"BEHIND YOU!!!"

Before I could turn around an arm was wrapped around my neck. I struggled, but to no avail. I did the only thing I could think of. I twisted and his arm was exposed to my mouth and I clamped down with my jaws, drawing blood. I sucked the sweet nectar until it was all gone and the man dropped dead onto the floor.

My body churned for more. I stepped towards Santos, but instinct told me not to try. I think about how bad I want to be home. I blinked and found myself by the stairs in my home.

My parents and my little brother come down the stairs looking as if they had just been crying.

"Danny?" My little brother said, shocked and scared.

My body ached for their blood, and my feral instinct took over.

**Hey there! Hope you liked it. Well you know what to do... Press that little purple button and make me smile!!! ) **


	3. I live!

To my amazing readers...

IM SOOOOO SUPER SORRY! My life had taken a turn for the worst, but now I am back! And i read over some of my stories, and I realized how many errors I had, so! My new plan is to re-write, re-make, and completely re-vamp, the majority of them. Aaaand since I'm no longer troubled, I will actually have the time for this. And I shall be starting with.... *drum roll* The New Riders! Yay....

Now, assuming the site will let me, I will be posting this onto all of my stories. and, as a bonus, because im so overly sorry, i shall be updating all of my other stories as well. (:

With love,

Your Insanely Sorry Author,

Peter.


End file.
